Torn between two
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: Hermione always liked ron but he was always to slow to see it what if he starts to like her But what if its to late what if Draco starts to like her well Who will she choose someone whos been there for her or someone whos been watching her by the side.
1. Secret Admirer

_**Sumarry: **__Hermione always liked ron but he was always to slow 2 see it what if he starts to like her But what if its 2 late what if Draco starts to like her well Who will she choose someone whos been ther or someone whos been watching her by the side._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was there 7th year of Hogwarts they were graduates _"Finally I'm going to graduate I wonder how the others feel."_ Hermione powndered as she walked around unknowingly two pair of serpent blue eyes followed her as she walked toward the train staiton **( Yep It's the one and only...) **

She was about to get on the train when all of a sudden "Hey Granger" It was Draco Malfoy _"Oh...What can he possibly want" _She asked herself _"Though he does look oddely nice -- WAIT NO it's Draco Malfoy the ferret I must be ill or some thing"._

She fought with herself as Draco came up to her "So wheres your two idiot of boyfriends potthead and weasel they left your sorry exscuse for a..." Draco was cut by Harry and Ron "Hello Malfoy are you finished harrasing are friends our are you just getting started" Harry said thinking very confeited in himself which of cource Hermione noticied and blushed

She liked it when Harry stood up for her but sometimes she would get a little upset about it but not enough to notice because she could stand up for herself. But Draco also saw that blush and strangly grew jealous _"What does potthead have that I dont" _Draco thought "Actually I was just leaving later potthead, weasel, _Granger_" as he walked away but as he walked he blinked as he said _"Granger"_

It was very weird Hermione didnt know if she should be happy or disgusted. Harry was confused?. And Ron well he was just being _Ron. "Did he just.. No he didnt" _Strangly Hermione and Harry were thinking the same thing. Ron on the other hand _"Hmm... I wonder waht Hermione and Harry are thinking"_ Ron thought. It was time for them to board the train "Draco's acting weird dont you think" Hermione asked "He's seems the same to me" Ron said "Ron your so slow you didnt notice how he was acting around Hermione. " Um... No?"

When all of a sudden Nevielle popped up "Anomonuys letter to Hermione" Nevielle handed the letter and left

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Roses are Red, Violets are blue._

_Hopifiely I get the chance to spend time with you._

_- Secret Admirer_

Hermione thought it was sweet, Harry thought it was weird that someone would send a letter to Hermione Anomonuys, and Ron thought it was a big joke just like george and fred would always pull. "HAHAHA who would write Hermione I love letter and sign it _Secret Admirer_ " ron laughed anowingly upseting his friends espeacially Hermione, Harry just put his head down while Hermione was furiouce and looked as if she was going to bite Rons head off.

"You wanna know who would send a letter to me Ron" she said angered "sure" he said "A real man a poet, someone who obvioucly finds me suitable to liking someome who isnt an.. an AROGANT _JERK! _" Hermione was furiouce so she stormed off "Oi, did I do some thing wrong?" Ron asked Harry just put his head down "Oh.. boy Ron you got your self in deep now.


	2. Hermione's excident,Draco's purpose

_**Sumarry:**_

_Hermione always liked ron but he was always to slow 2 see it what if he starts to like her But what if its 2 late what if Draco starts to like her well Who will she choose someone whos been ther or someone whos been watching her by the side._

**Flash back**

_"You wanna know who would send a letter to me Ron" she said angered "sure" he said "A real man a poet, someone who obvioucly finds me suitable to liking someome who isnt an ... an AROGANT JERK! " Hermione was furiouce so she stormed off _but not before she thru a book which hit Ron in the head _"Oi, bloodyhell did I do some thing wrong?" Ron asked Harry just put his head down "Oh.. boy Ron you got your self in deep now._

_Hermione stormed off she felt like she was going to cry she most likely was. As Hermione was serching for the bathroom to go sob in she started to feel the tears so she ran so noone can see them but as soon as she ran she hit a cart bumped into someone who ended up tripping her making her fall into a carpantment full of "Syletherins" and to top it off on the lap of none other then the snake prince him self... _**Guess who...)**

**(End of Flash back)**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione yelped as she tried getting up from where she had fallen. "Oi, _love_ the one and only at your service, wow you cant keep your hands off me; know can you Granger." Draco said with a smug look on his face Hermione was getting ready to smack that smuged look of his face but...she didnt?. _"Did he... Did he just say love" _Hermione thought in a confused way _"He's probaly trying to throw me off or something--but what if he's not" _Hermione was thinking to herself** (And yes she still sitting on his lap she just forgot). **

Pansy on the oher hand wanted to beat Hermione senceless for her sitting on her Dracy-poo** (hehehe dracy-poo). **And as for the other_"Syletherin" _Goyle, Crabbe, and Blaise they just stared at Draco with blank expressions on there faces. Then the silence was broken "Actually Malfoy your the one with your hands on me" Hermione said with a smirk as Draco's smug look was wiped off his face "Dont be absurd Granger like my Dracy-poo would dare put his hands on a filthy dirty mud..." Pansy was cut off by Draco "Pansy that's enough and what did I tell you about calling me that in public" Draco said in an embarassed manor

"But Dracy-p..." Pansy was cut off again "I said enough Pansy" Draco was getting upset he didnt like looking like a fool espeacially infront of a enemy. "Even though I love your company Malfoy I must be living tell me, we must do this again" Hermione said in a sarcastic manor. Hermione was about to get up but something yanked on her robe making her fall yet again and back onto Draco's lap "Really Granger do you think I would let you go that easily without a fight" Draco said while still holding on to Hermione's robe "I swear let me go Malfoy or else" Hermione threatened reaching for her wand in her poket.

"Or else WHAT! Granger you gonna punch me in the face like you did third year" Draco was still keeping his grip on Hermione's robe strong Pansy on the other hand never knew that Hermione had punced Draco in the face there third year so she was shoked. "Oh just let her go Draco she not worth any of our time" Blaise said trying to convince Draco to let go of Hermione suprisingly Blaise had grown quite fond of Hermione over the years you could say he had a little bit of a crush on Her.

"Yea right Zabini **(Blaise's last name) **and let her leave so she can tell the golden _looser's _everything she heard I wouldnt risk it." Draco said inferiated that Blaise would even suggest letting Hermione go. Truth be told Draco liked they way Hermione felt on his lap she did feel alot lighter then Pansy. **(for any boy reading this ****NEVER**** call a girl fat it wont end well trust me I am a girl.)**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(Lets see what they others are doing)**

**Recap: **_After Hermione thru the book hitting Ron in the head Ron was just trying to figure out what he did wrong I didnt say anything wrong all I said was who would write Hermione a love note let alone a poem._

"Oi, bloodyhell what did I do" Ron said still holding on to his head Hermione can throw a good punch but she can also throw a good book. "Harry are you even listening what did I do" Ron said as though he was clueless. "Ron... you hurt Hermione's feelings" Harry siad hopefully that got thru Ron's thick dome. "But I didnt even say anything wrong" Ron said in his defence.

"Ron yopur ecact words to Hermione wore trying to impercenate Ron hardy har har who would send Hermione a love letter" "Ron you acted as if no-one on the face on the earth would send Hermione a letter you know she a little emotional" Harry said making a lot of sence "Well I didnt mean that way Hermione knows a joke around she should've known better to think I was being mean" Ron said still in his defence "Ron! you should've known better well Im going to go find Hermione to see if she's alright" Harry said as he left the carriage leaving poor Ron all alone.

Harry went to every carriage looking for Hermione but no-one has seen her "Ginny, Ginny have you've seen Hermione" Harry sid a little shy he still had feelings for Ginny but he was looking for Hermione so he musint show it. "Um... I dont think so why want happened did Ron act like an ass again" Ginny siad "Sorta yea he made fun of Hermione saying no-one would send her a love note" Harry said still trying to find Hermione but his eyes are ficsated on Ginny for the moment.

"Uh... doesnt Ron know that Hermione's fragile plus she likes Ron but he's been acting like a total ass now-a-days" Ginny said then realising that she had just tol Harry, Hermione's secret. "Hermione likes..." "Oh...please Harry dont tell Hermione she'll have my head on a stick if she fond out I told you" Ginny said hopping that Harry would'nt tell anyone espeacially Ron. "Dont worry Ginny I wont tell anyone I promice" Harry said know knowing Hermione really did like Ron. _"Let me go Malfoy"_ Harry and Ginny heard someone who sounded like Hermione and it was coming from one of the _"Syletherin" _carriages. So Harry and Ginny went off looking for the carriage they thought they heard Hermione in.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Recap**_"But Dracy-p..." Pansy was cut off again "I said enough Pansy" Draco was getting upset he didnt like looking like a fool espeacially infront of a enemy. "Even though I love your company Malfoy I must be living tell me, we must do this again" Hermione said in a sarcastic manor. Hermione was about to get up but something yanked on her robe making her fall yet again and back onto Draco's lap "Really Granger do you think I would let you go that easily without a fight" Draco said while still holding on to Hermione's robe "I swear let me go Malfoy or else" Hermione threatened reaching for her wand in her poket._

_"Or else WHAT! Granger you gonna punch me in the face like you did third year" Draco was still keeping his grip on Hermione's robe strong Pansy on the other hand never knew that Hermione had punced Draco in the face there third year so she was shoked. "Oh just let her go Draco she not worth any of our time" Blaise said trying to convince Draco to let go of Hermione suprisingly Blaise had grown quite fond of Hermione over the years you could say he had a little bit of a crush on Her. _

_"Yea right Zabini __**(Blaise's last name) **__and let her leave so she can tell the golden __looser's __everything she heard I wouldnt risk it." Draco said inferiated that Blaise would even suggest letting Hermione go. Truth be told Draco liked they way Hermione felt on his lap she did feel alot lighter then Pansy. __**(for any boy reading this **__**NEVER**__** call a girl fat it wont end well trust me I am a girl.)**_

"Let me go Malfoy" Hermione pleaded while trying to pry Draco's grip on her "Why so you can go cry to your looser group I think not" Draco said dont trying to let go. Unknowingly Hermione had reached for her wand and was waiting for the perfect time to strike "I'm not going to ask you again Malfoy let me GO!" Hermione said about to take out her wand "Or what" Draco said

"Or thi..." Hermione was cut off when the door was swung open "Or this Malfoy" There standed Harry and Ginny all pointing there wands at Draco and his friends. "Oh...Um hi guys" Hermione said a little starteled and upset. _"Im a big girl I can ttake care of myself" _Hermione thought still holding on to her wand while sitting on draco's lap.

"I would appreciate it if you would let go of my friend Malfoy" Harry siad just a bit cocky "Fine!" Draco said relesing his grip on Hermione's robe. "C'mon guys lets go...wait Hermione did they hurt you in any way" Harry asked concerend with his wand still pointing to Draco "No Harry can we just leave now" Hermione saying wanting to get far away from Draco as possiable

."Hermione's right Harry lets go" Ginny siad trying to push Harry out of the door. "Better listen to your little girlfriend potter" Draco said. "Fine lets go. Malfoy this isnt done yet" Harry said as he left. "Oh..yea Malfoy I'll get my revenge but for now bye _Dracy-poo_" Hemione said with a grin on her face Draco's pride had broke _"Thats the last time I send you a Love letter"_** (hmm... I wonder who was thinking that just read to find out)**


	3. A news paper gone wrong

_**Summary**____Hermione always liked ron but he was always to slow 2 see it what if he starts to like her But what if its 2 late what if Draco starts to like her well Who will she choose someone whos been ther or someone whos been watching her by the side._

**Flashback:**"Let me go Malfoy" Hermione pleaded while trying to pry Draco's grip on her "Why so you can go cry to your looser group I think not" Draco said dont trying to let go. Unknowingly Hermione had reached for her wand and was waiting for the perfect time to strike "I'm not going to ask you again Malfoy let me GO!" Hermione said about to take out her wand "Or what" Draco said

"Or thi..." Hermione was cut off when the door was swung open "Or this Malfoy" There standed Harry and Ginny all pointing there wands at Draco and his friends. "Oh...Um hi guys" Hermione said a little starteled and upset. _"Im a big girl I can ttake care of myself" _Hermione thought still holding on to her wand while sitting on draco's lap.

"I would appreciate it if you would let go of my friend Malfoy" Harry siad just a bit cocky "Fine!" Draco said relesing his grip on Hermione's robe. "C'mon guys lets go...wait Hermione did they hurt you in any way" Harry asked concerend with his wand still pointing to Draco "No Harry can we just leave now" Hermione saying wanting to get far away from Draco as possiable

."Hermione's right Harry lets go" Ginny siad trying to push Harry out of the door. "Better listen to your little girlfriend potter" Draco said. "Fine lets go. Malfoy this isnt done yet" Harry said as he left. "Oh..yea Malfoy I'll get my revenge but for now bye _Dracy-poo_" Hemione said with a grin on her face Draco's pride had broke _"Thats the last time I send you a Love letter"_** (hmm... I wonder who was thinking that just read to find out)**

**(End of flash back)**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Later that day:** "Hey guys wait up" Ron said trying to catch up with his friends who after found Hermione forgot to tell him "Guys,...guys wait" Ron said loosing some breath. "Hurry up Ron" Harry shouted watching Hermione and Ginny infront of him talking about something. "So Hermione are you sure Malfoy didnt hurt because if he did you can tell me" Ginny told Hermione waiting for her responce.

"No Ginny Malfoy did not hurt me in any way" Hermione said getting tired of the questions of "are you all right" or "did he hurt you" Hermione was just not in the mood to talk she was still mad at Ron. When all of a sudden Blaise walks up to Hermione. "Um...hello Hermione" Blaise said a bit shy he's never been known to be shy he is a _"Syletherin" _

"Hello Blaise is there something you want..." Hermione asked a bit confused "Well...you see I just want to apologize on Malfoy's behalf" Blaise said hoping Hermione would take the apologie "Its...alright?" Hermione said "Oh...okay then here someone passed by and said to give this to you" Blaise handed her the note and ran toward Draco and his goon's "What does it say" Ginny asked a bit eager "I havent even opened it yet" Hermione said opening the letter and read the following words written on the peice of paper.

**Dear Hermione Granger,**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue**

**come this december and I'll still love you**

**though I act bitter and mean, I'm really quite nice**

**even though its hard to beleive, I'm the person you least**

**susspect I'm closer to you then you think just a flick of the wand will **

**give you a clue who the Secrret admirer and how I might be so close to you **

So Hermione did what the letter said and pointed her wand at the note and wors popped up like a game of hangman.

**a**

**a**

Hermione was puzzeld was it supposed to be a person or thing or the _Secret Admirers _ name _"Hmmm...who could this be I wonder"_ Hermione thought Ginny was so suprised after reading it "So you really do have a secret admirer...Oh how romantic" Ginny said wishing someone would send her a love letter "More like creepy actually" Hermione said "What why would it be creepy" Ginny asked a bit confused

"Well first of all who would send me a letter and not sign there name and second of all what if its some weirdo ex-con murder" "And what if its not Hermione what if its your soul mate the person your really supposed to be with" Ginny said trying to cahnge Hermione mined "Lets see who do you think is poetic and has a crush on you" Ginny asked "Oh...I dont know" Hermione said she really didnt want to figure the person out she just wanted to go to her room and sleep.

So thats what Hermione did she was heading up the stairs when all of a sudden someone yelled out her name "Oi, Granger" Hermione new who that was just of the sound of his voice gave her chills **(What kind of chills the good ones or the bad one's)** "What do you want Malfoy" Hermione said really wanting to got to bed "Im not thru with you" Draco said fierce grving on to Hermione hand "Malfoy let me go I dont want to start this all over again" "Yea well I do" Malfoy still had a strong grip on Hermione's hand and was not planing to let go.

But they didnt notice a little boy with blond hair holding a camera who took a shot of Draco holding Hermione's hand "this will be perfect for the article _Syletherin's prince Draco Malfoy madly in love with Griffondors head girl Hermione Granger _this will make front page for sure. And he left leaving the two _"love birds" _alone. "Mr.Malfoy Miss.Granger is there a problem" Proffeser dumboldor said coming out of nowhere.

"No sir there is'nt" "Yes there is Malfoy over here is herrassing me and wont let go of my hand" "Liar!" "Oh.. Im I your still holding on to me are'nt you" Draco looked down noticing he really was still holding on to Hermione's hand "Mr.Malfoy apologize to Miss.Granger you to are the Head Girl and boy and should show proper ways to act toward the younger first year students" Dumboldor said then vanished in thin air "Just leave me alone Malfoy" Hermione said walking off "Im not finished with you Granger" "Yes you are" and Hermione slammed the portariot door on Malfoy

"we'll see" Draco stormed off he just needed to calm down so he went to the libary _"I'll just read for awhile and plan on a way to destroy Granger and her little friends" _Draco said not noticing he was falling asleep in the libary "Wake up young man this is a libary not a a free resting place either check that book out or leave" the libarian said "Fine...you old coot" "What was that" " Nothing" "alright then"

**The Next day:**

"This has to be a typo" Hermione yelped reading the paper which read

** Syletherin's prince Draco Malfoy madly in love with Griffondors head girl Hermione Granger **

_complete opposites do attract it seems these to rivals were seen holding hands outside the Griffondors corridor these two were destined to be to gether no mattter what house hold they came from love does conquer all as they say and who knows these two might end up married one day to bad for Ron and Pansy Draco and Hermione fond there true love each other turn to page 69 to see photo._

**"I will have my revenge"**Hermione and Draco said at the same time and stormed off...** (well thats the end of that chpt. please review)**


	4. Authors Note

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(A/N: Sorry I havent been updateing soon my memory for my computer is low I had written a oneshot which took me SIX HOURS!!! and I finally finished it "YAY!!!" and then I saved it a thing poped up it said no more memory and it shutdown so my one sht is now and forever lost :( One more thing I keep trying to fix this chpt and re-write the story witch I thought worked but didnt I dont know WHY!!! it didnt but it did so that sucks! so in torn between too if you can tell in # 1-2 the flashback or recap is alittle messed up so Ill try and fix that as soon as possible Im gone try again to see if my computer can handle every thing)**

**Sincerly-**

**Moonlight-Shimmer**

**-**

**C.M.R Gradilla**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	5. Draco's little accident

_**Summary**____Hermione always liked ron but he was always to slow 2 see it what if he starts to like her But what if its 2 late what if Draco starts to like her well Who will she choose someone whos been ther or someone whos been watching her by the side._

**Flashback:** _So thats what Hermione did she was heading up the stairs when all of a sudden someone yelled out her name "Oi, Granger" Hermione knew who that was just of the sound of his voice gave her chills __**(What kind of chills the good ones or the bad one's)**__ "What do you want Malfoy" Hermione said really wanting to got to bed "Im not thru with you" Draco said fierce grving on to Hermione hand "Malfoy let me go I dont want to start this all over again" "Yea well I do" Malfoy still had a strong grip on Hermione's hand and was not planing to let go._

_But they didnt notice a little boy with blond hair holding a camera who took a shot of Draco holding Hermione's hand "this will be perfect for the article Syletherin's prince Draco Malfoy madly in love with Griffondors head girl Hermione Granger this will make front page for sure. And he left leaving the two "love birds" alone. "Mr.Malfoy Miss.Granger is there a problem" Proffeser dumboldor said coming out of nowhere. _

_"No sir there is'nt" "Yes there is Malfoy over here is herrassing me and wont let go of my hand" "Liar!" "Oh.. Im I your still holding on to me are'nt you" Draco looked down noticing he really was still holding on to Hermione's hand "Mr.Malfoy apologize to Miss.Granger you too are the Head Girl and boy and should show proper ways to act toward the younger first year students" Dumboldore said then vanished in thin air "Just leave me alone Malfoy" Hermione said walking off "Im not finished with you Granger" "Yes you are" and Hermione slammed the portariot door on Malfoy _

_"we'll see" Draco stormed off he just needed to calm down so he went to the libary "I'll just read for awhile and plan on a way to destroy Granger and her little friends" Draco said not noticing he was falling asleep in the libary "Wake up young man this is a libary not a a free resting place either check that book out or leave" the libarian said "Fine...you old coot" "What was that" " Nothing" "alright then"_

_**The Next day:**_

_"This has to be a typo" Hermione yelped reading the paper which read _

_** Syletherin's prince Draco Malfoy madly in love with Griffondors head girl Hermione Granger **_

_complete opposites do attract it seems these to rivals were seen holding hands outside the Griffondors corridor these two were destined to be to gether no mattter what house hold they came from love does conquer all as they say and who knows these two might end up married one day to bad for Ron and Pansy Draco and Hermione fond there true love each other turn to page 69 to see photo._

_**"I will have my revenge" **__Hermione and Draco said at the same time and stormed off..._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

I stormed out of the Great hall trying to find who caused this horrible rumor. "Hermione, Hermione!!!" I turned around to be faced with a very angry Ron with Harry and Ginny trailing behind him.

"Huh. Ron what is it" I said said still a bit eager to find who wrote this paper. And the love letter the letter said I knew who he was and he's mean but he's not always alot a people are mean and could be diffrent but who in particular.

"Did you see the news paper today" Ron said very flushed from running all that way. I nodded as my responce. "Can you believe them...they put a picture of the Syletheris Quiddatch team instead of ours!". I was shoked Ron didnt see the part which had me and Malfoy in it, it had him in it to...sorta.

"Ron did you look at the front page at _all_!" I yelled I mean come on it was on the front page for heavens's sake. Ron just shook his head "It had a picture of me and Malfoy holding hands!" I yelled.

"Oh...I saw that its obvious the picture was optd**(I know not a real word so what!!!)** you can tell that Colin was just trying to get his story on the front page" Ron said then it hit me.

"C-colin im going to have him" and with that I ran off in search of Colin and when I found him so did sombody else.

"Granger what the bloody hell are you doing here!?!" the voice yelled.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Daco's P.O.V**_

I Stormed off right after Granger, had not wanting an aconter with Granger, I was following right behind her in t'll I herd a voice.

"Hermione, Hermione!!!" I just knew it was the two air heads she hangs out with. So I hid and waited ti'll they left but they didt they just stood there talking so I decided to listen I wouldnt call it 'eavsdroping' just listening in on their conversation.

"Oh...I saw that its obvious the picture was optd**(I know not a real word so what!!!)** you can tell that Colin was just trying to get his story on the front page" It was that little Gryffindor. Im going to hex him into next tuesday.

So I walked off in the opposite direction looking for him and some puny little Gryffindor's crossing my paths so I graved a random one and held him up. "Alright im going to talk and your going to listen any questoin 'no' good" I said as a held the Gryffindor by the shirt.

"I didnt do anything put me down" The little boy yelped squirming trying to loosen my grip but I just held on stronger.

"Just tell me where I an find Colin at" I said obviously stricking fear in the child since he was about to wet himself.

"H-hes in the Editor's room" Said one of the other Gryffindors. So I put the boy down and ran toward to the Editors room and found Colin obviously hiding from me.

I graved him by the shirt and stared him straight in the eyes. "W-what are you doing in here." Colin said shaking in my grip.

" Im just here to settle some buisness" and I droped him on his backside and took out my wand ready to hex him whenn someone burst thru the door. "Granger what the bloody hell are you doing here!?!" I yelled furioucly.

"Better yet Malfoy what are you doing here" She hissed as she stared at me poiting my wand toward Colin. "Put your wand DOWN malfoy!" I just smirked and yelled out the first hex to mind and yelled it but as soon as i did the little Grffindor put an object infront of him and it bounced off and hit me.

Next thing I knew I could Pansy's voice yelling out my name. "Draco!, Dracy-poo! let me near him" I didnt know where I was I didnt even know where I was I just knew that they're was alot of white I must've hit my head or something. Next thing I know Her--Granger was explaining to the Nurse what had happened to me I guess the spell bounced off some object and on to me. And know I have to stay here for a week oh great!.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(A/N: Im not that happy my brain is not functioning that well so this is what you guys get sorry I havent been writing i was just busy with a book im writing in real life I dont know what to call it yet but my friend are drawing the charecters so yea RXR plz I need them)**


	6. a Sudden outburst

**--**

**Torn Between Two.**

**Chpt. 5**

**A Sudden ou burst.**

**--**

"How mush longer to I have to stay here?" Draco said the next morning toward the nurse who just seemed to be fixated on other students and ignoring him."AHEM!" He said clearing his throat.

Madame Pomfery turned around looked at him square in the eye. "Six more days, Mr. Malfoy, in the mean time, Miss. Granger will be looking after you." She said knowing that would anger the stuck up rich heir.

"WHAT!" Draco said yelling at the top of his lungs in anger. "Are you bloody BONKERS! woman! the mudblood!." Draco yelled out loud angering the other students since they were mubbllod or at least half of it.

"If I were you Malfoy, I'd watch my tounge, you knw insulting the one who's gonna take care of you is a BIG mistake." Said a voice from behind which belonged to Hermione.

"Really...I'd rather _wash_ your tounge, who knows how many times its been down 'weasel's throat." Draco said with a sneer which ws soon wped off whn Hermione smaked him HARD! in the face leaving a red mark.

"what the hell!" Draco said clutching his cheeck he was tired of being smaked around. "whats your BLOODY problem!" He yelled at her. She smaked him again.

"Dont you, dont you EVER say that EVER again!" she yelled with anger in her eyes. "I would NEVER do that!, espeacially with a friend!" She yelled.

Draco got a hold on Hermiones arms and held on tight. "Come off your high horse granger! the whole school knows your TRUE feelings for him EXCEPT for him, himself!" Heyelled at her and had gotten up with a wobble but now standing straight.

"SHUTUP! you dont know a bloody thing! alright! your delisuional! NOW LET ME GO!" She said trying to loosin his grip on her which did not work at all.

"Think granger for once in your life!, why would a Pureblood, scratch that, ANY pureblood love you!" He said yelling at her. "he doesnt even like you like that! and if you DONT know he likes LAVENDER! and NOT you! so get it threw that oversized brain granger!!." He yelled at her with full force making tears stream down her face.

"why do you even care!!" she yelled stomping on his foot and ran out as quick as she could. Draco quickly followed after.bShe hid in the girls bathroom.

"Come on out granger! I know this is where you hide! he yelled and she soon did come out. "jeez, whats your problem anways!" he said.

"well, other then you insulted me! then nothing really, well other then you exsisting!" She said wipeing her tears from her eyes.

"Ugh. Im sorry, okay...I just lost, okay." Draco said in a very soft voice that Hermione's never herd.

"Why would you even care!" Hermione said. She has never known Draco to have a soft side.

"Because,..." Draco started off slowely. "because I love you!" draco yelled with an echoe. Hermione was utterly shocked.

"w-what?" She said with a questiongly looked she couldnt believe what she herd.

"I love you!, ive been writing those love letters!, Ive loved you ever since I saw your ratty curly brown hair in 1st. year!" he yelled then a sudden thud was herd. Hermione had past out.

**--(A/N: well, thats, that chpt!. so yeah sorry if I didnt update in like...a year? lol.**

**ive been busy, and i dont have a somp. so I had to wait once a week for the laptop. And i think have artehritis so its hard to type.)**

**--**


	7. Difficulties

**--**

**Torn Between Two**

**Chapt. 6**

**Difficulties**

**--**

Hermione had not remembered at all what had happened the day before. All Hermione could remember was shouting, shouting of words, shouting of words that were 'I love you!' Hermione just rubbed her head thinking of it as just a dream. "W-where am I?" She asked unsure of where she was at the moment.

"You're in the hospital wing."

"Oh thank you...Malfoy!" Hermione yelled looking over and seeing Malfoy sitting next to her bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked confusingly just staring at Malfoy. "Well." She asked as he just sat quietly next to her bed not really saying anything other then a head nod and sigh.

"Just came in to check on you." He said.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I don't know! I just did alright!" he yelled at her.

"Alright! Gosh, you don't have to get so mean." She said.

"Well you started it."

"Oh grow up Malfoy!" Hermione said while crossing her arms. Malfoy just glared at her and got up. "Where do you think your going?" She asked him while sitting up more. "Are you going to answer or stomp away like a little kid!?"

"I'm leaving! I think I know when I'm not welcome." He said.

"Really, because I don't think you do." Hermione said. "If you did then you wouldn't bother me and my friends now would you!" She said.

"Oh boohoo Granger big deal!" He said.

"Don't mock me!" She said with anger.

"I'm not!"

"Leave then!" She yelled.

"I am!" He said while walking.

"I can still see you!" she said.

"I'm going!" He told her.

"Then go!" She yelled.

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Oh for Pete sakes SHUT UP!" Yelled a girl sleeping on one of the beds. "Really, could you two EVER shut up? It's like a mad house! You're driving me bonkers!" She said while grasping the two ends of her head. "Draco just leave. And Granger _please_ put a cork in it!" She said and laid down.

"Gosh...didn't have to get so bossy." Hermione mumbled.

"I know geez..." Draco Mumbled as well.

"Shut it!" The girl yelled again.

Draco and Hermione just rolled there eyes. Draco left the room but not before slamming the door rather hardly. Hermione just glared at the door for awhile. "You do know looks _can't'_ kill right?" Said that girl from before.

"Really, and how would you know?" Hermione asked her.

"Because if they did, you and your boyfriend would be dead by now." She said.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really? Weird, by the way he was concerned about you I thought he would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

Hermione looked a bit taken back by this. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked the girl. The girl just starred at her as if wondering if she should accept. The girl just nodded slightly to Hermione. "How do you know mine and Dra-- I mean Malfoy's name." Hermione asked.

"Well that's obvious."

"It is. How?"

"Well one I'm in the same house as Draco. And two being you're apart of the 'golden trio'." She said in a matter a fact tone. Hermione just let out a small 'oh'. "Sorry about the label but _**everyone**_ in Syletherin calls you it, well not just you? The others as well, you know Potter and Weasly." She said trying to make it sound innocent.

"Well then, since you know me, then who are you?" She asked her.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes you."

"Oh well I'm Cybil, Cybil Westing of the Westing Manor and Corp." She said. Hermione's eyes widened. Hermione could not believe she was sitting in the same room even talking to one of the heirs of a huge corporation! Cybil noticed her reaction and just rolled her eyes. "Oh please do _not_ tell me you're going to treat me different because of my mom and dad!?" She asked.

"N-no..."

"Alright...?"

"I'm not!"

"Alright! I believe you...geez..."

"So..." Cybil started. "What's the deal with you and Draco?" She asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Don't act dumb Granger. I know _alot_ about what goes on at _this_ school." She said in a matter a fact voice again.

"Well, I still don't know what your talking abo--"

"Granger! Draco said he loved you! Don't you remember! I mean that _is_ why your here!" She said.

"It is?" Hermione said wondering then she remembered. "It is!" She shouted surprisingly.

"Yep." Cybil said.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"Me?"

"Yes Westing's you!"

U-uh...W-well..." She stuttered. "It's my arm!' She said rather quickly. "My arm hurts _alot._" She said while moving her arms to so me how much it hurt. "And I came here just to get some medicine...that's all." She said with a nervous laugh. Hermione just stared at her and decided against herself to question Cybil more.

"Alright then if you say so."

"I do say so!"

"Alright...I'm not judging."

"Not saying you were..."

"You want to know something?"

"Sure why not. Shoot."

"You're awfully nice for a Syletherin..."

"So I've been told..." She said and rolled her eyes.

They both just looked at each other and laughed.

"So is it difficult being a Syletherin?"

"Not really. It's more of a difficulty trying to act mean and tough! Like Draco."

Hermione just burst out laughing. "Okay Malfoy is mean. But I would _never_ say 'tough'." She said and laughed. "To think. The idea of Malfoy strong? That's a laugh." Hermione said while holding her stomach.

"Well he's tough mentally!" Cybil said.

"How?"

"All the crap his parents dish out on him. It just slides off." She said. "He says when this year ends. He's going to buy his own house! Or even be a novelist! How exciting!" She said while clasping her hands together in joy.

"Why would Malfoy want to be a novelist? It'll probably just talk about how muggleborns are disgusting" Hermione said to her. "I mean Malfoy has so much money he won't even have to work!" Hermione said a bit angered.

"You shouldn't judge him you know!" Cybil snapped.

"And why not." Hermione snapped back.

"Because he really is a sweet person!" She said.

"And how would you know that!"

"Because I'm his friend and I _know_ these things."

"Really, tell me what it is you know?" She said.

"Well I know he's human--"

"Barely."

"And that he has feelings--"

"Ha!"

"And I heart!"

"That's frozen!"

"Like yours!'

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

"You herd me Granger!" Cybil said. "You think just because your head girl and a prefect that you run this school!" She said. "But you don't!" She yelled "And you don't have a right passing judgment on others like you do!"

"And neither does Malfoy!"

"I know he doesn't!" She said. "But were Syletherin!" She yelled. "Its how were raised! Granger you were raised that if you screw up that there's always a second chance! We were raised that if we screw up that were dead!" She said. "And I'm sorry that Draco is so mean to you! But we have to act that way so are parents might actually think something of us other then a waste of sperm and egg!" She yelled quiet loudly.

Hermione could not believe these words that this underclassman was saying to her. Hermione just held her breath and bit her tongue not wanting to say more. "Exactly." Cybil said while getting dressed. "I'll be leaving." She said while graving some medicine. "Oh and by the way you talk in your sleep." She said.

"And this _Ronald_ person sounds a bit stupid." She said and head towards the door. When she was there it was suddenly swung open. "Professor Snape. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Shut it Westing's"

"Yes sir!"

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Ah...Miss Granger. So sorry to hear you in the hospital wing. Well I just came to get Draco's medicine he seemed to have left it here." He said and graved a little green vile from the tray. "Oh yes and Miss Westing's please come here." He said gesturing over to Cybil. Cybil slowly walked over to Professor Snape.

When she did he graved her by the back of the arm and twisted her around and whispered in her ears. "Next time your _arm_ hurts come to me and _not_ the school nurse. Because, if she ever found out the _'real'_ reason for the pain on your arm. Well let's just say you would wish it was your _parents_ or the 'you-know-what' who would punish you and not _him_." He said and let go of her arm. Cybil just put her head down slightly.

"Y-yes sir. M-my apologies sir. I will do that next time sir." She said.

"Well then, why are you still here? Go to class. Now!" He said. "And stop the insufferable stutter it's annoying!" He yelled. She just graved her stuff and scurried out of the hospital wing. Hermione just glared at him. He simply just rolled his eyes. "Really Granger _everyone_ knows looks can't kill." He said while walking to the door.

"And how is that Sir." She asked unemotionally.

"Because If they did." He paused and opened the door. "You'd all be dead."

Hermione's eyes widened. What did he mean by that she wondered? Hermione had to give it to Cybil, they do have it harder. Maybe she was wrong to judge Malfoy likes she does. But Hermione just sighed and forgot about it. When she gets back to her classes life is going to be difficult.

**--**

**(A/N: Yay! I'm done with this chapter. Weird i thought I completed this WHOLE story then i thought. "Wait, that last chapter was like BARELY the beginning of the plot!" So later I was like "S.O.B!" sooo yea...lol. This is chpt. 6 and for ANY OF YOU! Whose read my one shot 'I write Sins not Tragedies' You would notice 'Cybil'. Yep. Her arm problem...hmmm wonder what that could be. And Draco moving out a being a novelist!? Wow...hmm...lol. And the 'you-know-what'! Hmm I wonder...But if you want to know what I'm talking about and that I'm NOT a raving lunatic then go read it! Lol.)**

**--**


End file.
